El Salón De Artes
by lilyjmarquez
Summary: -No- dijo como si le doliera algo y posiblemente si. Alli ya no pude mas. Me beso otra vez, intenso, desesperado y correspondí.


**El Salón De Artes.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama fue escrita e inspirada en mi amiga la cual no diré su nombre. Espero os guste.**

_Siento más de lo debido _

_Pienso más de lo necesario _

_Sufro más de lo deseado _

_Y todo esto por mi culpa._

_Porque aquí hay un batalla _

_Librándose en mi interior _

_¿A quien obedecer en esta ocasión? _

_¿Será la mente o el corazón _

_quien tendrá al fin la razón?_

_Sigo aguardando el resultado _

_Entre la razón y el corazón _

_Solo verte podría acabarlo _

_Solo tenerte calmaría mi temor._

_**Bella POV**_

Iba en 3° de secundaria, mi ultimo grado para cursar a la preparatoria. Me sentía subrreal. A pesar de lo arduo que eran las tareas diarias me tomaba mi tiempo para mi.

Edward. Así se llamaba mi novio. Era tierno y sobreprotector. Y guapo. Lo amaba y eso era verdad.

El me había hecho descubrir esa sensación nueva e inquietante cada vez que me tocaba mi cuerpo temblaba y no se conformaba, necesitaba mas y mas a tal grado que me espantaba. En esas ocasiones de besos intensos me separaba de el o los evitaba un poco ya que me daba miedo mi reacción.

Lo comía con la mirada pero el no lo notaba y agradecía al cielo que no se diera cuenta porque seria muy vergonzoso. Deseaba a que un día me tomara a la fuerza y tuviéramos un contacto mas íntimo pero no era correcto para nada. Mi edad era corta y mis hormonas estaban revoloteando como locas.

Sonó el timbre y cambie de salón a artes una clase que me gustaba, el profesor era divertido y ponía buena música. Antes de eso tenia receso, un descanso que me servía para relajarme.

Deje mi mochila sobre una silla y Edward llego al salón sonriendo. Estaba encantada por el pero tranquilice mi semblante a uno mas sereno para evitar mi cara de tonta, aunque el ya sabia que me moría de amor por el.

Se acerco a donde estaba. Nos tomamos las manos y los compañeros que iban entrando ponían su mirada sobre nosotros y hacían expresiones como "ow que bonitos". Ya llevábamos tres meses así que no comprendía del todo su expresión.

Una en especial, Jessica, la cual era muy chismosa y altanera nos hablo.

-¡Ay, se ven tan lindos!-exclamo.

LA ignoramos.

Todos comenzaron a salir del aula y por ultimo aquella chica molesta que nos observo insinuosamente.

-Bueno- fue a las ventanas y las cerró, fue a la puerta y mientras se iba volteo a vernos por última ves- los dejo.

Mis nervios se tensaron. Solos. SOLOS. Eso no era para nada bueno.

-Bueno-mire hacia abajo evitando sus ojos verdes- Vámonos.

Empecé a caminar pero sus brazos me abrazaron la cintura y me jalo a el. Me miro de forma extraña y me beso, primero lento, luego un poco mas rápido. Sentí su lengua acariciando la mía. Sus manos se posaron en mis costados tocando suavemente.

Sentí su excitación en mi vientre. ¿Tan rápido se había excitado? No sabia si sentirme orgullosa o apenada por eso.

Me separe jadeando por la falta de aire.

-Va...vámonos- insistí temerosa, de nuevo intente separarme de el, pero era mas fuerte que yo.

Me siguió besando como si no hubiera mañana.

Me separe de el y corrí un poco, fue detrás de mi y me alcanzo con facilidad. Me senté en el una clase de escalón (donde el maestro daba sus clases) y el se puso a mi lado. Nos quedamos mirando. Recosté mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, pero el ya tenia otro plan, me cargo, así sentada y me puso sobre sus piernas. Otra vez unió su boca con la mía ansiosamente.

De nueva cuenta logre librarme de el y corrí otro poco, me alcanzo cerca de la puerta y me puso sobre la pared, acorralándome.

-No- dijo como si le doliera algo y posiblemente si.

Allí ya no pude más. Me beso otra vez, intenso, desesperado y correspondí. Puso sus manos en mis muslos. Subió primero mi pierna izquierda y luego la derecha, cargándome. Su agilidad para hacerlo me había sorprendido. O era esa pasión que ya se le había metido en los poros.

Su excitación de nuevo se hizo presente en mi vientre y yo, sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello. Me resbale un poco. Y entonces nuestros sexos rozaron, bueno, no solo rozaron, se pegaron mucho el uno con el otro. Tuve sensación de calor. Abrí un poco los ojos para ver su reacción. Estaba concentrado y podía oír pequeños jadeos. Nuestros labios se encontraron. Agarre su cabello con fuerza. Pero el timbre interrumpió el momento. Aleje su cabeza de la mía rompiendo el beso y me baje de sus brazos, que ma habían sostenido.

Suspiro y se volteo para no mirarme. Sabia bien que tenia un problema un "gran problema". Respiro fuerte un par de veces para tranquilizarse y cuando al fin se había normalizado regreso su vista a la mía.

Su semblante era cohibido. Yo también lo estaba, pero se había sentido muy bien. Lo cual me había hecho sentir un poco culpable.

La gente entro poco a poco.

-Lo siento- se disculpo- Me pase.

-No- respondí- tranquilo, no fue algo tan malo.

-Aun así- cerro los ojos-hice mal.

Y los abrió.

Me mordí el labio.

Lo abrace y sonreí pensando... me habría encantado terminar lo empezado.

**Fin**


End file.
